OSID
by ohyarassi
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!/ "Eh lo, Yixing bukan?"/"Gue kesel sama LOOOO!"/ "BYUN BAEK HYUN! ZHANG YIXING!"/ "LO SIAPA? LO MALING KUTANG YA?"/"si... siapa kalian?"/ "HUWAAA SETANNNNN"/. EXO ALL PAIRING COUPLE! GS FOR UKE!
1. Pertemuan

**Chapter 1. -pertemuan-**

_Ada dua hal didalam hidup ini yang membuat hidup kita berarti dan lebih bewarna_

_yaitu_

_persahabatan dan cinta._

_Persahabatan itu tidak gampang_

_karena yang namanya sahabat sejati itu susah dicari_

_mengapa begitu?_

_Ya karena persahabatan itu sama seperti Cinta_

_Selalu berubah-ubah_

_tidak ada persahabatan yang abadi dan tidak pula ada cinta yang abadi_

_tidak ada sahabat sejati dan tidak ada pula cinta sejati_

_Persahabatan dan Cinta itu sama sama hal yang sulit dimengerti_

_dan harus di lalui dengan rintangan serta lika-liku masalah yang akan berdatangan_

_Oleh karena itu persahabatan dan cinta tidak ada yang abadi_

_Karena selalu adanya pengkhianatan_

_Dalam hal percintaan maupun persahabatan_

**Dan Gue Byun Baekhyun Akan memulai cerita tentang persahabatan dan cinta yang bersemi di asrama baru gue**

_._

_._

_._

pzsehun27 present~~~~

OUR STORY IN DORMITORY (OSID)

Ooc,GS (FOR UKE),Typo(s)

Rated : T

Main Cast : All Exo Pairing

Genre : Friendship,Romance,Humor (yekali)

Lenght : Chaptered

Warning : garing,abal-abal,gaje (mohon dimaafkan karena selera humor gue rendah)

"Ekhem Ekhem. oke perkenalkan nama gue Baekhyun bermarga Byun. Anak dari bapak Byun dan nyonya Byun. Gue lahir dirumah sakit dan gue lupa apa nama rumah sakitnya. Gue cewek meski di hasil USG bilang kalau gue ini adalah cowok. Tapi jujur didalam jiwa gue,gue asli cewek 100% bukan bencis ataupun cowo berbadan cewe. Gue phobia sama kecoa dan petir -bukan phobia lebih tepatnya takut-. Gue suka strawberry tapi gue lebih suka gue benci yang namanya di bohongin ataupun di kasihanin." Gadis tersebut menarik satu tarikan nafasnya setelah berceloteh panjang lebar didepan dan di balas dengan tatapan cengo dari semua orang di dalam kelasnya termasuk gurunya.

"oh oke mari kita beri tepuk tangan anak anak"ujar gurunya yang cantik itu sambil tersenyum manis memperlihatkan dimple nya.

Semua nya bertepuk tangan garing lalu diam kembali

krik krik

"oke baekhyun kamu boleh duduk, Lanjut yang duduk disebelah baekhyun silahkan kedepan dan perkenalkan dirimu"

* * *

Kim sonsaengnim menjelaskan pelajaran geografi didepan kelasnya dan semuanya memperhatikan dengan serius kecuali seorang gadis yang sedari tadi menatap bosan kearah depan dan mengacuhkan celotehan guru cantiknya tersebut. oh ayolah siapa yang tidak bosan jika di hari pertama sekolah mu menginjakkan kaki di sekolah menengah atas kau sudah disuguhkan dengan pelajaran yang benar-benar membosan kan ugh. Baekhyun benar-benar benci ini. Sedari tadi baekhyun mencari seseorang yang bisa diajaknya bercerita agar tidak bosan tetapi hasilnya nihil. ya, siapa yang mau membuat masalah di hari pertama sekolah dengan cara bergosip ria dihari pertama sekolah dan membuat nama baiknya dicoreng. setidaknya kita harus meninggalkan kesan yang baik dihari pertama sekolah.

Bel sekolah berbunyi

Pertanda bahwa telah berakhirnya pelajaran ini dan mereka akan beristirahat selama 15 menitnya.

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang dan ia segera bergegas membersihkan buku dan segala peralatan tulisnya yang ada di meja. Setelah itu Baekhyun beranjak dari mejanya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya. Jalannya terhenti dan seketika senyum nya meluntur.

Dengan siapa dia akan kekantin?

Dilihatnya teman teman barunya pada sibuk dengan diri sendiri. Ada juga yang berkelompok sekitar dua atau tigaan orang -yang sepertinya mereka memang saling mengenal dari sekolah menengah pertama-

Baekhyun bingung

ia tidak mengenal siapapun disini

ya karena dari sekolah Baekhyun hanya ia sendiri yang lulus di sekolah terkenal ini.

Dan Bekhyun memilih untuk kembali ketempat duduknya. tetapi

_akhhhh_ -yeah good job byun-

Sekarang semua mata menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Ya gadis itu,Byun Baekhyun baru saja tersandung dengan kakinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dia bukan? Dan sekarang Baekhyun yang tengah jatuh dengan gaya yang tidak elitnya tersebut mencoba bangkit dan memberikan cengirannya kepada seluruh teman teman nya yang memandangnya heran. Lalu teman-temannya pun mulai mengacuhkan dia kembali tetap sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Kecuali seseorang yang memandang Baekhyun -yang tidak Baekhyun sadari- dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"kampret" umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

Merasa bahwa ada yang memandanginya Baekhyun menggidik ngeri. dan berjalan kembali menuju kursinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat keadaan kelasnya. Dilihatnya di pojok kelas ada dua orang perempuan yang saling bergosip dengan menggebu-gebu. Lalu di pojok sebelah kanan ada seorang lelaki yang sedang membaca buku dengan mulut nya komat kamit entah menghapal pelajaran atau sedang belajar ilmu dukun. Dan ada juga Seorang yang sepertinya sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan itu sedang melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah seperti sedang menilai penampilannya. Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat tatapannya yang begitu mengintimidasi dan penuh dengan kesuraman. Lalu tidak disangka-sangka seseorang menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Eh lo!"ujarnya pelan. ternyata orang yang menepuk pundak Baekhyun itu adalah orang yang duduk di belakangnya.

"apa yah?"ujar Baekhyun berusaha ramah. ya sejujurnya meskipun Baekhyun anak yang mudah bersosialisasi dan tipe yang ceria tetapi dia juga memiliki rasa kecanggungan jika berbicara dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal

"lo suka **SMASH **ya?"ujarnya dengan mata yang berbinar

"eh... anu.. eh kok lo bisa tau ya?"ujar Baekhyun sedikit gugup karena ia takut akan menjadi bahan ketawaan lagi seperti dulu. dulu saat ia SMP ia pernah diketawakan oleh seluruh orang dikelasnya karena ketauan memimpi -lebih tepatnya menginggau-tentang rafael. -personil smash yang sangat ia cintai itu-

"EH ANJIR SERIUSAN LO? SAMA GUE JUGA! GUE SUKA DICKY!"teriaknya yang membuat semua pasang mata menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"eh anu, nyante aja kali gak usah tereak tereak. lo gak malu apa? ntar kita diketawain lagi"ujar baekhyun yang sudah memerah antara menahan malu dan boker

"lo kali yang nyante. buat apa kita malu? mereka kan idola kita"ujar nya dengan santai

"oiya betewe nama lo siapa? Bek.. Bek.. Baek.. Bleki. aduh siapa sih gue lupa"sambungnya lagi

"Baekhyun nyet"ujar Baekhyun yang seperti nya sudah kesal dengan temannya yang satu ini

"nyat nyet nyat nyet. kampret lo! gue kan baik baik bilangnya kenapa lo manggil gue nyet segala"ujar nya sewot

"lah kan lo duluan yang manggil gue bleki. gue panggi nyet balik kaga masalah kan?"jawab Baekhyun anteng

"Anjir kan gue lupa bi"kata cewek itu kembali

"bi apaan? hujan? rain? atau lebah?"tanya Baekhyun bingung

"bi. Be to the a to the bi B-A-B-I"ujar cewek itu lagi.

"sialan lo, betewe nama lo siapa?"

"gue zhang yixing. panggil aja yixing, jangan sayang karena gue bukan lesbong dan jangan juga marwan karna mawar udah putus sama marwan (lah-_-),jangan cinta karena kita tidak bersama ntar kalo kita bersama gue jadi butiran upil"jawab cewek yang diketahui namanya yixing itu ngelantur.

"ohh... betewe menurut lo sekolah ini gimana?"tanya Baekhyun mengintrogasi yixing. siapa tau mereka cocok dan juga bisa menjadi teman sekamar

"sekolah ini biasa aja sih. cuma kok perasaan gue kelas kita ini orang-orangnya aneh banget. keluar main bukannya makan capcus go to canteen malah belajar."ujar yixing sambil meneliti setiap sudut kelas dengan seksama.

'ternyata dia sepemikiran sama gue'ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Eh kalau gitu kantin nyok."ajak Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan yixing

"Eh ayok dah, dari tadi perut gue bunyi minta diisi."ujar yixing

dan mereka pun berlalu keluar dari kelas. Sedangkan seseorang yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan tajam tengah mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat seperti menahan emosi.

* * *

Sesampainya di kantin Baekhyun dan Yixing bingung melihat kondisi keadaan kantin mereka yang sudah seperti pasar pagi. begitu berisik dan ramai. dimana-mana bertebaran abang abang dagangan. (emg disekolah pedagang boleh masuk gitu?) (biarin aja ini kan cuma ff)

"MANG TEH ES SATU GA PAKE LAMA CEPET"

"BU INI MI TEK TEKNYA KOK ADA LALATNYA DISAYURNYA EWH JIJIK"

"EH BENERAN MANA LALATNYA?"

"ITU TELOR GUE,ENAK BANGET LO NYELONONG LANGSUNG AMBIL JATAH GUE"

"INI CABE NYA MANA SIH, ES GUE KEBURU MELELEH NIH KALO GAK DIKASI CABE (?)"

"WOI SEPATU GUE KEINJEK"

"HADEH RAME AMAT KEK PASAR PAGI"

"AYO AYO BATAGORNYA 5000 SEPORSI AYO AYO"

"OI BANG BATAGOR PAKE SIOMAY DUA"

"AYO GULALINYA DIBELI,SAYANG ANAK SAYANG BAPAK SAYANG KAKEK SAYANG NENEK SAYANG OOM"

"BANG BELI GULALINYA 10"

"AYO SINI SAMA OM"

"lo siapa -_-"

Dan seketika Baekhyun dan Yixing speechless. ini kantin ato pasar kaget. Dikarenakan Baekhyun dan yixing tidak menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong akhirnya mereka memilih bergabung dengan seseorang yang sedang makan sendirian

"eh maaf disini kosongkan?"tanya Baekhyun sopan sambil tersenyum ramah, sedangkan gadis yang sedang makan bakso itu hanya menatap baekhyun tanpa menjawab. Karena ia tidak menjawab, Baekhyun menyimpulkan kalau mereka boleh duduk disana -_-. Baekhyun dan yixing pun duduk dan makan disana dengan anteng adem ayem seperti mengheningkan cipta

"eh betewe lo sekelas dengan kita kan?"tanya yixing memulai percakapan. lalu cewe itu mengangguk

"oiya lo yang juara 1 pas test masuk sekolah inikan?"tanya yixing lagi. dan ia pun mengangguk lagi

"lo dulu dari SM JHS kan?" tanya yixing lagi yang tidak bosan bertanya terus. dan ia masih tetap mengangguk

"kalau gak salah nama lo Do Kyungsoo kan?"tanya yixing lagi dan ia pun menatap yixing sekilas lalu mengangguk lagi

"lo bisu ya?" dan tidak disangka-sangka kyungsoo pun mengangguk lagi.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"EH ENGGAK. ENAK AJA LO SETAN!" teriak kyungsoo setelah menyadari pertanyaan yixing barusan. dan seketika semua cengo liat kyungsoo yang pendiam ternyata pandai mengumpat juga -good job zhang yixing-

"eh maaf yixing gak maksud gitu kok kyungsoo"ujar Baekhyun berusaha melerai kyungsoo dan yixing. Lalu Kyungsoo terdiam lagi. dan menyudahi acara makannya lalu beranjak meninggalkan yixing yang masih cengo dengan perbuatannya.

"xing"Baekhyun memanggil yixing yang masih belum tersadar dari 'kecengoannya'

"yixing"

"zhang yixing"

"OI ANISA BAHAR!"tereak Baekhyun

"Eh apaan?" dan yixing pun mulai tersadar.

"anjir sekarang lo udah ganti nama jadi anisa bahar?"tanya Baekhyun

"iya anisa bahar kan cantik, bohay,semok pula. kalau gue udah jadi cowok,beh gue udah pacarin dia noh apalagi suaranya merdu banget kalau dangdutan bikin gue dag dig dug serr dan bikin gue-asdfghjjkl" ternyata mulut yixing sudah di sumpel dengan bakso kawan-kawan agar ia tidak mengoceh dengan 2×panjang dan lebar tersebut.

"udah diem lo, gak tau gimana caranya sekarang lo harus minta maaf sama kyungsoo!"kata Baekhyun menatap kepergian kyungsoo dan menatap bakso yang tadi di makan kyungsoo masih banyak sisanya -kan sayang padahal bakso itu enak- (#oaja)

"apaan sih, emang gue ngapain dia?"ujar yixing sambil masang wajah watados nya

"lo tadi bilang dia bisu,bego. au ah yok kejar dia"ajak baekhyun sambil menarik tangan yixing

"ngapain pula kejar-kejaran emang lo pikir ini pilem bollywood? gue jadi syahrukhan dia jadi pretty shinta nya gitu? enak aja,kan gue juga pengen jadi pretty shinta nya. soalnya pretty shinta itu tuh kan asddfghjkl"lagi-lagi celotehan nya yixing terpotong karena Baekhyun sudah memasukan bakso sisa makan kyungsoo tadi ke mulut yixing.

Dan Baekhyun pun berlalu mengejar Kyungsoo

Seketika hal yang dibayangin Yixing terjadi.

Baekhyun mengejar Kyungsoo dengan gerakan slow motion dan Kyungsoo pun berlari menjauhi Baekhyun dengan slow motion pula

Dan orang-orang yang sedang berada di koridor sekolah pun menatap aneh ke Baekhyun-Kyungsoo dengan slow motion juga

Lalu terdengar lah backsound _tumpaseaehhh_

Dan ternyata tadi hanyalah bayangan seorang Zhang Yixing

-oke kembali pada Baekhyun Kyungsoo-

"Kyungsoo maafin akuh"ujar Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo

"lepasin"kata Kyungsoo dengan dingin

"maafin ya yixing gak bermaksud gitu"jawab Baekhyun lagi

"lepasin gue atau gue teriakin lo PK "ujar Kyungsoo sinis dan sukses membuat Baekhyun terdiam. oke dia terdiam bukan karena dikatain PK tapi karena dia gak tau apa arti PK (penjahat kelamin)

Baekhyun cengo

Yixing yang liat Baekhyun cengo juga ikutan cengo

Abang-Abang dagang yang lagi sibuk tawar menawar juga ikutan cengo

Kucing lewat juga ikutan cengo

#iniapaansih-_-

"PK itu apa yah?"tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya

_Gubrak_

"terserah lo" abis itu Kyungsoo pun berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Dan semilir angin berhembus dileher Baekhyun

Dia merinding.

Lagi-lagi ada yang menatap dia dengan sinis. Dan itu adalah cewe yang menatap dia tajam di kelasnya tadi.

Entah mengapa mencari teman baru itu susah dibandingkan mencari musuh. Kalau musuh tinggal lu tarik aja celana ato roknya sampai dia nyahok dia juga bakal musuhin lu. tapi kalau temen... mau ngomong aja susah dan canggung. apalagi kalo udah sampe salah paham kaya gini.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang. dilihatnya sekeliling dan tidak ada yixing

'lah kemana lagi tu anak satu!'

ternyata yixing lagi sembunyi dibawah kolong meja dan Baekhyun menatap nya heran. Sedangkan yixing udah meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya sambil monyong-monyongin bibirnya dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun bingung. lalu yixing memberi kode lagi dengan kesal karena ke'telmi'an temannya itu dengan wajah yang seakan-akan berkata 'diem-aja-lo-gue-lagi-jalanin-suatu-misi'. entah misi apa itu Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dan Baekhyun memilih balik kekelasnya dari pada harus mengikuti yixing yang sedang sibuk dengan 'misi' antah barantahnya itu.

* * *

Semua murid SJR SHS berkumpul didepan mading sekolahan mereka itu. Dan mereka seperti zombie dengan anarkis mencoba untuk menjadi yang terdepan melihat suatu hal yang menarik di mading ada pengumuman -batin Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun segera menerobos kumpulan orang-orang itu dan ia berhasil menerobos sekelompok siswa SJR SHS yang anarkis itu.

Dan tiba-tiba sorotan lampu mengarah kearah Baekhyun

Dan ada suara terompet serta kertas warna-warni di tebarkan kearah Baekhyun

tiba-tiba datang dua om-om badut berkostum pop mi*e yang mengatakan 'SELAMAT KAMU BERHASIL'

oke ini lebay

kembali ke TKP

_Pembagian asrama_

_Kelas 10-A 10-B 10-C wanita diasrama A _

_room 101 = jung soojung, choi sulli , amber liu_

_room 102 = kim taeyeon,hwang miyeon,Seo seojoon_

_room 103 -_

_._

_._

_._

_**room 114 = Byun Baekhyun,Zhang Yixing,Do Kyungsoo**_

_**'Do**_

_**Kyung**_

_**Soo'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JEDERRRR **

Seperti sebuah petir yang datang disiang hari. Baekhyun shock ya tentu saja-, ia sedang dalam 'masalah' yang cukup unik dengan Do kyungsoo dan sekarang mereka bahkan menjadi sekamar.

_'Semoga tidak ada yang terjadi antara Yixing dan Kyungsoo lagi' _Doa Baekhyun dalam hati

Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun merinding. Seakan-akan bulu kuduknya meremang. ya,sepertinya gadis misterius itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang 'sinis dan tajam' lagi.

"HUAAA. oi ayo lo lagi ngelamunin apaan?" kejut yixing sedangkan orang yang dikejutkan hanya menatapnya datar.

"kemana aja lo?"tanya Baekhyun pada yixing sedangkan yixing masih sibuk mencari namanya dan ...

"WOAAA BACON KITA SEKAMAR CIE CIEEEE"teriak Yixing lagi dan mengundang perhatian semua orang

"oopss, sori weh"kata Yixing menghindari tatapan tajam mereka

"cieewww prikitiw~~ kita sekamar cie. ekhem ekhem. Eh kira-kira kita sekamar dengan siapa lagi yak? setau gue satu kamar ada 3 orang deh"kata yixing sambil mencari kembali letak namanya dan baekhyun tadi

Dan lagi-lagi

"HAH KITA SEKAMAR SAMA KYUNGSOO?! DEMI APA -ASDFGHJKL"dan lagi-lagi mulut yixing harus disumpal Baekhyun tapi kali ini menggunakan ketiak nya yang sedikit basah

"anjir ketiak lo bau asem!"Kata Yixing berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dari ketiak Baekhyun yang mengapit kepalanya

"rasanya kaya nutrisari rasa jeruk nipis gitu"ujar Yixing lagi.

'kampret nih anak, emaknya ngidam apaan sih pas ngandung dia' -batin Baekhyun

"serah lo, bisa gak sih dikit-dikit kaga usah tereak tereak gitu. kuping gue lama-lama ambeyen gara-gara lo! kalau sampe kuping gue ambeyen dan penyebabnya itu lo liat aja. tak kepret loe!"ancam Baekhyun yang sudah memasang wajah sangar

"woles kali con. emang kuping bisa ambeyen? eh betewe kita sama kyungsoo? mampos dah, tapi biarin aja deh paling dia entar lupa tentang masalah tadi"kata Yixing anteng

"kalo buat gue semua hal yang mustahil bisa terjadi. nyante amat lo ngemeng, gue tadi udah minta maap aja kaga dikasi maap malah dikatain PK. mana gue gak tau lagi apaan noh arti PK dan si Kyungsoo malah jutekin gue,kan sakit nya tuh di vantat"ujar Baekhyun berceloteh panjang sambil cemotin chiki-chiki nya Yixing dengan watadosnya dan ketika Yixing ingin mencemot chiki-chikinya lagi ia baru sadar ternyata chiki-chikinya sudah ringan dan kosong melompong dan Baekhyun pun berlalu dengan santainya

"EH BAEKHYUN BACON ANJIR LO! DASAR GEMBEL PAKE NGABISIN CHIKI CHIKI GUE SEGALA!"tereak Yixing lagi dan lagi-lagi dia mengundang tatapan tajam orang-orang yang berada dikoridor sekolah seakan-akan tatapan itu menyiratkan sebuah ancaman 'diem-gak-lo-ato-tak-kepret-nie'

"ba- bacon berhenti gak lo disitu!"ujar Yixing teriak tapi terdengar pelan karena ia takut ditatap tajam lagi. Sedangkan Baekhyun udah ngakak ngeliat Yixing ketakutan gitu. Dan Yixing segera mengejar Baekhyun yang jaraknya sudah jauh darinya

"kampret lo, temen macam apa lo tertawa diatas penderitaan sahabatnya"kata Yixing sambil memukul bahu Baekhyun

"salah lo kali, siapa suruh tereak tereak mulu. kita lagi dikota neng bukan di hutan!"ujar Baekhyun nyante sedangkan Yixing wajah nya sudah mesam mesem gitu

"eh tadi lo dari mana aja sih? lo belum jawab pertanyaan gue"kata Baekhyun lagi, dia masih kepo tentang misi nya si Yixing itu.

"Gu.. Gue.. Gue tadi gak ngapa-ngapain kok"bohong Yixing

"bohong amat lu elah, ketauan banget ada yang lu sembunyiin. cerita lah kampret"kata Baekhyun lagi, ia merasa bahwa ia harus tahu apa rahasia Yixing karena mereka sudah resmi bersahabat sekarang hanya karena insiden Smash oppa. ternyata jadi smashblast ada manfaatnya juga. padahal dulu Baekhyun sempat malu karna dia smashblast pasti akan berujung dibully.

"hm.. emm. sebenarnya tuh..."

"apaan si, jangan bikin gue kepo"

"sebenarnya gue..."

"sebenarnya paan? cepat elah. lo gugup gini bikin gue merinding"

"sialan lo"

"jadi ada apaan emang?"

"sebenarnya gue..."

"gu..gu...gue"

"gue

suka

sama

cowo

kelas

sebelah"

.

.

.

**JEDER**

"ANJIR LO SERIUSAN? BUAHAHAAHAHAHA"tiba-tiba Baekhyun ketawa ngakak sambil memegangi perutnya. apa yang lucu coba? Dan Yixing hanya mengernyitkan dahinya

"apaan si lo!"ujar yixing malu-malu anjing

"seriusan lo? kok bisa? kapan si? yang mana tuh orangnya?"Dan seketika jiwa penggosip Baekhyun bangkit dan membuat Yixing kesal setengah mati

"lo cari aja sendiri. Eh gak! pokoknya lo GAK BOLEH tau dia"ujar Yixing dan membuat Baekhyun bingung

"emang kenapa sih? takut lo ntar kesaing sama gue? siapa tau ntar gue lewat depan dia terus ntar dia naksir ke gue gitu?"tanya Baekhyun masih dalam mode setengah ngakaknya

"bukan"

"terus?"

"ntar lo...

ntar lo...

ntar...

ntar..."

"ah berisik lo ntar-ntar mulu. sekarang kasi tau gue yang mana orangnya. nyok capcus ke kelasnya dia"Ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Yixing

"GAK. MAU NGAPAIN LO KEKELAS DIA?"teriak yixing dengan frustasi akan sahabatnya yang susah diajak kompromi ini

"GUE MAU NGELAMAR DIA. DAN GUE PURA-PURA DATENG SEBAGE EMAK LO DAN BILANG 'EH KAMU ANAK SAYA SUKA SAMA KAMU JADI KAMU HARUS NIKAH SAMA DIA, KALO KAMU GAK MAU, TAK KEPRET LOE SAMPE NYAHOK'.ya gak mungkin lah bego!"balas Baekhyun yang sudah panas akan teriak-teriakan Yixing yang terjadi berulang kali. padahal baru sehari Baekhyun temenan sama Yixing. Gimana hari-hari selanjutnya. Baekhyun yakin dia akan langsung ke THT memeriksa telinganya secara rutin

"gak gitu. soalnya..."

"ah bawel lo" kata Baekhyun sambil berlalu menuju kelas 10-A kelas cowo itu.

"dengerin gue dulu sengklek"balas Yixing sambil menarik rambut Baekhyun yang tergurai itu

"gue gak bisa Baek, karena gue rasa dia tau gue suka sama dia"kata Yixing sedih gitu. Baekhyun jadi gak tega kan jadinya #tjiehh

"lah kok gitu? lo baru suka dia kan? emang lo modusnya secara terang-terangan gitu?"tanya Baekhyun

"bukan gitu. tapi...

.

.

.

tapi gue udah ngejar-ngejar dia selama 3 tahun"ujar Yixing jujur

"WTH!"tereak Baekhyun. kali ini teriakan Baekhyun yang menggelegar

"anjir kaga usah tereak segala"kata Yixing. lah perasaan siapa yang sering tereak tereak coba(?)

"kok bisa? gimana ceritanya?"tanya Baekhyun kepo. dan ...

_TENG NENG NONG NENG_

_GETARAN CINTA TAK DAPAT DIHINDAR LAGI KALA KU MEMANGGIL MU ASTUTIII~~_

Ternyata Bel Masuk sudah Berbunyi

"anjir siapa coba yang masang bel ini? semprul emang"omel Baekhyun dan Belum sempat Baekhyun mengoceh lagi ternyata Yixing sudah tidak di temukan ditempat. dan ternyata anak itu telah meninggalkan nya duluan

"Yixing kampret. Liat aja pulang sekolah gue tagih ntar"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC OR END? WKWKWKWK

hai kenalin gue author baru dan ini ff pertama gue yang gue publish. sebenarnya sih gue punya banyak ff tapi gak pernah gue publish. karena karya gue jelek . dan ini ff yang gue iseng banget buatnya padahal udah mendekat UN BANGET tinggal sekitar 10 hari lagi dan lo semua harus tau itu. ARGGHHH. tapi karena gue sayang banget ngebuang ide ini sia sia #ea dan akhirnya gue pun menulis ff gaje dan abal-abal ini. Dan maaf banget kalo bahasa gue gak baku karena emang gue mau buatnya komedi sih walaupun garing. Reviews ya, gue mau tau soalnya ada gak sih yang mau baca ff ini tapi gue rasa gak ada kayanya.


	2. Teman Sekamar

**Chapter 2. -Teman Sekamar-**

tapi gue udah ngejar-ngejar dia selama 3 tahun"ujar Yixing jujur

"WTH!"tereak Baekhyun. kali ini teriakan Baekhyun yang menggelegar

"anjir kaga usah tereak segala"kata Yixing. lah perasaan siapa yang sering tereak tereak coba(?)

"kok bisa? gimana ceritanya?"tanya Baekhyun kepo. dan ...

_TENG NENG NONG NENG_

_GETARAN CINTA TAK DAPAT DIHINDAR LAGI KALA KU MEMANGGIL MU ASTUTIII~~_

Ternyata Bel Masuk sudah Berbunyi

"anjir siapa coba yang masang bel ini? semprul emang"omel Baekhyun dan Belum sempat Baekhyun mengoceh lagi ternyata Yixing sudah tidak di temukan ditempat. dan ternyata anak itu telah meninggalkan nya duluan

"Yixing kampret. Liat aja pulang sekolah gue tagih ntar"

.

.

.

pzsehun27 present~~~~

OUR STORY IN DORMITORY (OSID)

Ooc,GS (FOR UKE),Typo(s)

Rated : T

Main Cast : All Exo Pairing

Genre : Friendship,Romance,Humor (yekali)

Lenght : Chaptered

Warning : garing,abal-abal,gaje (mohon dimaafkan karena selera humor gue rendah)

.

.

.

-Pokoknya gue gak mau tau apapun yang terjadi lo harus ceritain ke gue entar- bbh

-bawel amat lo kek emak tiri. kepo ya? cari tau sendiri aja kkkkk :3- zyx

-anjir pilit amat lo kaya nenek gue. ntar kalo gue cari tau sendiri. gue bongkarin gosipnya gapapa ya^^- bbh

-coba aja lo kalo berani,tak kepret loe- zyx

-jadi lo ngancam gue gitu? ayo siapa berani.- bbh

-siapa takut edan lo- zyx

Kedua sahabat itu saling melempar-lempar kertas dan saling tersenyum saat membaca kertas tsb.

"BYUN BAEK HYUN. ZHANG YI XING. PERHATIKAN KEDEPAN!"teriak Choi Sonsaengnim -guru kimia yang terkenal dengan julukan si 'singa mengamuk'- itu sangat sering memarahi murid-murid yang tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya atau bermain saat ia sedang menjelaskan materi bahkan Choi Sonsaengnim sering memberi hukuman dan akan menandai murid yang berciri-ciri seperti itu. Dan kali ini sepertinya Byun Baekhyun dan Zhang Yixing lah korbannya

"APA ITU YANG DITANGAN KALIAN?"Bentak Choi Saem lagi. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Yixing terdiam dan yang lain menatap iba kepada mereka.

"JAWAB ATAU SAYA SENDIRI YANG AKAN MENGAMBILNYA KESANA"kali ini Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dengan bentakan choi sonsaengnim yang begitu menakutkan. Bagaimana bisa ia menjawab Choi Saem jika guru itu terus-menerus membentak memberi penekanan terhadap mereka. Choi Sonsaengnim berjalan kearah mereka.

'anjrit mati aja. gue mohon tolong siapapun berhentiin choi saem'-batin yixing

'siapapun tolong iseng sandung noh kaki choi saem,jebal'-batin Baekhyun

kira-kira begitulah akal busuk mereka

Tetapi kenyataan sudah didepan mata

harapan mereka pupus sudah

dan kini kertas itu sudah beralih ke tangan Choi Saem.

Choi Sonsaengnim langsung merobeknya dan menjewer kedua telinga anak muridnya itu -satu Baekhyun satu Yixing-

"Aw..Aw sakit saem"Ringis Yixing kesakitan

"Saem ampun kita kalap. eh maksudnya kita kilap saem"kata Baekhyun mencoba untuk melepaskan jeweran choi saem

"Saem kalo masih gak lepasin saya lapor ke kak seto nih"Ancam Yixing. WOW anak ini bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya mengancam guru terkiller disekolah

"Saem saya bisa aja nelpon om farhat abbas dan nuntut dengan laporan seorang oom oom galak melakukan tindak kejahatan kepada dua bocah unyu disekolah"Ancam Baekhyun. Dua anak anak ini bemar benar amazing. Satu kelas cengo dibuat mereka. Ada yang menahan ketawa,ada juga yang ketakutan, malah ada juga yang menahan kentut (lah-_-). tetapi Choi Sonsaengnim tidak mau goyah, masih menjewer telinga mereka berdua dan akhirnya mereka berdua disuruh keluar selama pelajaran Choi Sonsaengnim

* * *

"anjir telinga gue bisa lecet kalo di jewer mulu sama si singa ngondek itu"umpat Baekhyun lalu mengelus-elus telinganya yang sudah memerah

"ah bawel lo, karena siapa coba kita jadi dihukum kaya gini?" tuduh Yixing berusaha memojokan Baekhyun

"karena lo!"ujar Baekhyun santai

"jancok. seenaknya main tuduh aja lo, siapa coba yang pertama kali ngirim surat-suratan ke gue?"

"siapa coba yang ketawanya paling gede dan bikin kita ketauan sm tu singa ngondek?" balas Baekhyun. Yixing langsung speechless

"ya gue mana tau kalo ngakak gue itu besar, kan gue anak kalem jadi gue pikir suara gue kecil kecil unyu gimana gitu"Kata Yixing berusaha membela dirinya

"terserah lo. sekarang mumpung kita berdua, lo harus ceritain. CEPET GUE KEPO!"paksa Baekhyun lagi dan Yixing hanya mengangguk pasrah dan tiba-tiba

_TENG NENG NONG NENG_

_GAK MAU PULANG ~ MAU NYA DIGOYANG ASOYYY ~ GAK MAU PULANG MAUNYA DIGOYANG_

"setdah, ini apaan lagi bel pulang sekolah beginian lagunya!"decak Baekhyun kesal sambil memutar kedua bola matanya mencari sosok Yixing yang lagi-lagi berhasil menghilang dari hadapannya. Baekhyun merasa ada sebuah kertas tertempel di jidatnya lalu mencabut kertas tersebut dari jidat nya

-cari gue ya? tjiee ketauan. gue capcus go to asrama ya bru~~ ppai ppai sampai jumpa dikamar nghh. luv ya :*- salam cinta zhang yi xing

"KAMPRET LO ZHANG YIXING. PAKE DESAHAN SEGALA LAGI NULISNYA, DASAR LESBONG!"teriakan Baekhyun menghentikan langkah siswa-siswi SJR SHS yang berjalan dikoridor tsb. Dan tiba-tiba seseorang yang tepat berjalan disamping Baekhyun menatapnya sinis

"lo nyindir gue?"tanya nya dengan sorotan mata penuh ancaman

"eh ga kok, gue ga ngatain lo kok"ujar Baekhyun ketakutan dengan tatapan cewe itu

'lah perasaan tadi gue sumpah serapahnya nyebutin nama yixing. kenapa ni anak yang kesindir? dasar budeg loe'-Batin Baekhyun.

"oh yaudin, kalo gitu lain kali gak usah tereak-tereak di telinga orang segala. gue gak budeg,dan satu lagi kenalin gue Xi Luhan dan gue mulai saat ini

.

.

.

.

Benci sama lo"

**JEDER **-kali ini bukan petir ato semacamnya, tapi yang kedenger kentut seseorang yang barusan berjalan ditengah-tengah mereka-

"eh mangap, gue ganggu suasana ya? maap yak"ujar siswa yang bername tag -chen- itu lalu berlalu meninggal kan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sama-sama sudah menutup idung mereka.

"anjir itu kentut suaranya ajib banget"Ujar Luhan sambil megap-megap berusaha mencari pasokan oksigen

"baunya naujubileh lagi"Kata Baekhyun yang sudah anteng karena beruntung idungnya sedang pilek hari ini

"iya gue setuju sama lo"Seru Luhan sambil ngangguk-ngangguk

"eh bukannya,lo bilang lo benci sama gue ya? Kenapa sih? kasi tau gue coba,gue kepo!"tanya Baekhyun kepo.

"kepo amat sih lo, nanya nanya mulu kaya afika. cari tau sendiri lah nyet"Kata Luhan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam

'lah perasaan afika ga suka nanya nanya,dia mah sukanya tereak tereak pas ditawarin oreo'-Batin Baekhyun

* * *

Sesampainya Di kamar 114 -kamar Baekhyun,Yixing,Kyungsoo-, Baekhyun langsung buka sepatunya terus dilemparin gitu aja dan tasnya sudah di layangkan tepat jatuh di sofa. Dengan nyelonong Baekhyun tidur dan bobo anteng di salah satu kasur -antara 3 kasur, yang duanya lagi belum dikasih sprei sedangkan yang di tidurin Baekhyun yang udah rapi banget, mana wangi lagi- Baekhyun udah bobo cantik sambil ngences di bantal. Lalu terdengarlah suara pintu terbuka dari kamar mandi dan

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAA KASUR GUEEEEEEEEEEE!"suara teriakan gadis bermata belo itu membangunkan Baekhyun dari mimpi indahnya, tetapi setelah itu ia tertidur lagi.

"BANGUN GAK LO!"teriak gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu lagi sambil menendang Baekhyun dengan kakinya, dan Baekhyun pun berhasil tersingkirkan dari kasurnya. Baekhyun pun terjatuh dengan keadaan tengkurap serta hidung mancung nya yang duluan jatuh ke lantai dan tak lupa pantatnya yang menungging itu menambahkan kesan -jatuh tidak elitnya seorang Byun Baekhyun-. Tetapi tidak disangka-sangka Gadis bermarga Byun itu malah masih asik dengan dunia mimpinya bahkan saat ia terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit itu.

Kyungsoo menghelakan nafasnya panjang. Lalu membersihkan kasurnya yang sudah tidak suci -anggapan Kyungsoo- itu dengan wajah yang dongkol dan ditekuk.

_Srek_

Terdengarlah suara pintu terbuka tapi kali ini bukan pintu kamar mandi melainkan pintu kamar mereka

"AAAAA URI BACONIE EODISOOOOOOOOOO?"teriak seorang gadis berdimple itu dengan riang gembira. Namun senyumanya luntur ketika melihat seorang gadis bermata O.O tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu menusuk dan dalam, Lalu mata gadis itu beralih lagi pada seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur tengkurap dilantai dengan pantat yang menungging seksi seakan minta ditabok itu.

"BAEKHYUNNNNNNN!"Teriaknya lagi sambil melempar tasnya begitu saja dan berlari kearah sahabatnya yang sudah tepar dilantai

"Baek bangun baek,astogeh kita baru aja temenan satu hari tapi nasib lo udah semiris ini. Kenapa lo harus secepat ini ninggalin gue baek, bahkan gue belum kentutin lo,gue belum ngelakuin ritual sama lo,gue belum ceritain tentang misi gue ke lo,gue belum... gue belum bilang sama lo KALO TERNYATA KOKO RAFAEL UDAH PUNYA PACAR,HUWAAAAAA T.T"Tangisan Yixing yang bisa dibilang keras itu membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi berdecak malas melihat sebuah drama di depannya

"lebae amat lo, tuh anak cuma tepar doang"ujar Kyungsoo dingin dan Yixing menatapnya penuh harapan

"kamu ciyusan kan?"tanya Yixing sambil ngelap ingusnya yang sudah meler itu sambil di lapin kebaju nya Baekhyun

"iya"

"cumpah mi apa?"

"iya"

"enelan? ciyusan? mi apa?"

"iya"

"nda boong kan?"

"ga"

"kalo boong aku sumpahin mata kamu jadi cengo selamanya"

"AU AH BERISIK LO!"Dan kali ini Kyungsoo yang tereak frustasi, dia frustasi bukan karena ngadepin orang kea Yixing tapi dia frustasi karna matanya yang selalu menjadi bahan bullyan Yixing, anak itu sudah anteng dan ikut membersihkan kasur miliknya yang berada di sebelah kiri tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun lagi. -sebelah kanan punya Kyungsoo, tengah punya Baekhyun-

Dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun terbangun dari sleeping beauty nya. ia mengucek-ucek matanya imut melihat Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang sedang beres-beres. Seakan tidak peduli dengan kasurnya sendiri. Baekhyun membuka bajunya dengan seenaknya lalu kembali tertidur di kasurnya dengan anteng.

"HUWAAA ZINA MATA ASTOGEH"teriak Yixing lagi-lagi memekakkan telinga Kyungsoo

"Anjir nyante amat dia tidur ga pake baju"Seru Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang aneh

"gak mau liat mama huwee T,T ntar gue dikirain lesbong lagi"ratap Yixing sambil lari terbirit-birit kekamar mandi. Bukan karena sembunyi karena ga mau liat baekhyun begono tapi dia sudah panggilan alam sedari tadi, kebetulan aja timing nya pas.

"ga yakin gue bisa bertahan lama sekamar ama mereka"ujar Kyungsoo pelan sambil menghela nafas panjang lagi. Lalu ia mengambil Laptopnya dan menghidupkan w-ifi asramanya yang bertittle "Bukan w-ifi biasa" dengan password "gagalmoveon". entah siapa yang punya ide membuat password seperti itu, yang pasti yang buat pass seperti itu adalah orang yang tergolong dalam tipe 'GAMON' yang merajalela didunia perjonesan. Lalu Kyungsoo pun mulai mengetik sesuatu di search engine nya.

"WTF,RAFAEL PUNYA PACAR?! ASDFGHJKL"teriak Kyungsoo dan tiba-tiba membangunkan Baekhyun dari mimpi indahnya, dan segera gadis bermarga Byun itu melompat kekasur Kyungsoo masih dengan keaadaan 'setengah tidur dan setengah naked'. Namun ketika melihat sebuah berita di laptop Kyungsoo,Baekhyun segera melebar kan dan membulatkan matanya

"APAAA BEBEB RAFAEL NEMBAK CEWE DI INBOX? ASDFGHJKL *pip* kurang ajar banget *pip* gak tau apa kalo gue sakit hati, dasar *pip* *pip* #$&amp;*(×%"Mendengar Baekhyun yang sudah mengumpat sambil menangis kejang di sampingnya membuat Kyungsoo merasa iba. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo jugalah manusia yang pernah menyukai smash tapi itu sebelum morgan keluar dari SMASH. dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kesakit hatian Baekhyun yang begitu mendalam mengetahui idolanya naksir dengan cewe lain #lebay

Baekhyun sudah menangis bombay di kasur Kyungsoo sambil ngebuang ingusnya kekasur Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap jijik kearah Baekhyun. Dan Yixing yang baru saja menyelesaikan 'panggilan alamnya' bingung melihat sahabatnya yang sedang menangis histeris seperti itu

"Baek lo kenapa?"tanya Yixing sambil mengelus-elus pundak Baekhyun -bukan modus loh ya, dia gak lesbi-

"Xing..."

"iyah apa?"

"Xing.. gue patah hati, HUWAAA"lalu Baekhyun pun berakhir menangis dipelukan Yixing, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi menatap drama kedua orang didepannya itu hanya tersenyum miris karena ia juga ingin seperti itu. Ya,kyungsoo memang sejak dulu tidak memiliki teman dekat karena ia jutek. Bayangkan saja dulu ada seorang gadis lugu yang ingin berteman dengannya namun menjadi begitu membencinya karena suatu insiden saat itu.

_Flashback_

_"Eh kyungsoo kekantin yok" Ujar Gadis itu sambil menarik-narik lengan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo pasrah aja di tarik-tarik seperti itu_

_"Eh kyungsoo kamu tahu ga gosip kalo si morgan itu keluar karna dia emang didepak gitu dari smash, katanya sih dia ga becus gitu,bukan karena mau ngelanjutin kuliah alah bacot doang mah itu si morgan"Seru gadisi itu mengajak Kyungsoo menggosip sedngkan Kyungsoo amarahnya sudah meluap-luap karena gadis dihadapannya ini telah menghina-hina idolanya._

_BRUSHHHH_

_"SEKALI LAGI LO NGOMONG KEA GITU GUE SUMPAHIN LO MATI KARENA KETELEN UPIL LO SENDIRI "umpat Kyungsoo dan dia menjadi pusat perhatian dikantin -seluruh siswa siswi SM JHS menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka- karena Kyungsoo baru saja menyiram es jeruk yang diminumnya ke wajah gadis itu. Dan asalkan kalian tau gadis lugu itu adalah anak Pemilik SM JHS, dan kejadian itu menyebabkan Kyungsoo selama ini jadi bulan-bulanan siswa siswi SM JHS dan sejak saat itu Kyungsoo tidak mau berteman lagi. Karena ia takut akan menjadi korban bully lagi._

_-Flashback End-_

Kyungsoo memang tipikal orang yang jarang ngomong dan bicara seperlunya saja, ia juga tipekal cewe yang dingin,jutek abis,dan cuek. Karena sikap Kyungsoo seperti itulah membuat orang-orang takut berteman dengannya. Namun tidak dengan gadis yang dihadapannya ini yang sedang menangis dipelukan sahabatnya. Gadis itu Byun Baekhyun telah menyadarkan Kyungsoo suatu hal.

_Bahwa didunia ini kita perlu memiliki orang yang istimewa bagi kita_

_yang membuat hidup kita berwarna dan tidak kelam abu-abu seperti kulit jongin lagi._

_Yaitu,_

_Sahabat_.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun masih menangis didalam kamarnya sedangkan Yixing masih setia memeluk nya dan menenangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah keluar kamar sedari tadi -tanpa disadari mereka-

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang lagi lalu menatap dan menerawang kelangit-langit diatasnya. Ya, Kyungsoo sekarang sedang berada diatas atap gedung Asrama sekolah mereka. Sekolah mereka memiliki dua gedung, satu gedung sekolah dan satunya gedung asrama yang mana gedung asrama memiliki 6 lantai, 3 lantai untuk asrama lelaki dan 3 lantai untuk asrama wanita. 1 lantai ditempati 1 angkatan. Dan asrama Kyungsoo berada dilantai 6 karena mereka kelas 10 wanita. Bisa di ketahui bahwa Lelaki tidak boleh menginjakan kakinya di lantai 4-6 karena itu adalah peraturan. -oke mari kita lupakan membahasa gedung-.

Kyungsoo sedari tadi termenung menatap lurus sambil menopangkan dagunya. Dan

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA GUE GAK TAHAN KAYA GINI TERUSSSSSSS"Kyungsoo berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hanya untuk menenangkan hatinya yang dilanda kegalauan

"GUE PENGEN MATI AJA TOLONG SIAPAPUN BUNUH GUEEEEEEE!"

"APA PERLU GUE NGUPIL TERUS GUE TELEN TUH UPIL BIAR GUE BISA IDUP TENANG DAN MATI!"

"GUE UDAH GAK TAHAN ! GUE PENGEN NGELAMBAI KEKAMERA JEBALLLLLLLL!"

-oke teriakan yang terakhir terdengar aneh-

"kalo gak tahan yaudah mati aja susah amat idup lu."Ujar seseorang yang entah dari mana datangnya

"LO SIAPA HUWAAAAAAA"teriak Kyungsoo lagi karena ia tidak melihat orang yang menanggapi teriakannya tadi, Kyungsoo cuman denger suaranya doang

"Gue dibelakang lo,oi"Ujar orang itu lagi sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo

"HUWAAAA LO SIAPA? KOK ITEM! LO MALAIKAT MAUT YA? TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH GUE DULU. GUE TARIK KATA-KATA GUE. GUE MASI PENGEN IDUP. GUE MASI PENGEN BANGGAIN EMAK BABE GUE!"teriak Kyungsoo lagi dan cowok yang berkulit item itu langsung membekep mulut Kyungsoo yang begitu berisik.

"ga usah ngatain gue item segala bisa ga? dasar cengo!"Ujar cowo itu lagi dan kali ini emosi Kyungsoo kalut lagi

"DIEM LO ITEM. LO SENDIRI NGATA-NGATAIN GUE!"teriak Kyungsoo, entah kenapa anak sekalem dia bisa teriak-teriak seperti ini saat stress melanda.

"berisik lu, hadeh masih ada aja ya jaman sekarang orang stress mau bunuh diri. drama banget halah"Ujar si item itu lagi yang sepertinya menyindir Kyungsoo

"lo nyindir gue?"

"ga"

"terus?"

"cuma bilang fakta yang barusan gue denger dari mulut seseorang yang frustasi"

"sialan lo, SAMA AJA KAMPRET"

"LAH KOK LO BISA ADA DISINI?"teriak Kyungsoo lagi, setau dia cowok kan gak boleh menginjakan kaki di asrama cewe lantai 4-6 lalu kenapa cowo itu bisa disini

"lu mau tau?"

"iya"

"mau tau aja atau mau tau banget"

"bacot lo"

"gue sebenarnya...

.

.

.

malaikat maut yang diperintahkan untuk ngejemput lu karena teriakan frustasi lu"Ujar cowok itu dengan tatapan serius

"GAK,GUE GAK MAU HUWAAA MAK BABE TOLONGIN KYUNGIEEEEEE"Teriak Kyungsoo frustasi lagi.

"kaga weh, bercanda doang bego"ujar cowok itu ngakak gede dan sumpah itu buat Kyungsoo diem karena cowo itu ketawa 'manis banget' #gumoh

"apaan lu liat-liat gue?"tanya cowo itu ngeliat Kyungsoo yang memandangnya cengo

"gue seganteng itu ya?"Tanya cowo itu lagi dan saat itulah Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya

"ga"

"terus?"

"upil lo gantung"Kata Kyungsoo sambil berlalu meninggalkan Cowo itu yang tengah cengo

"HAH?"dan cowok itu sadar bahwa ia baru saja di kerjain oleh Kyungsoo

"Sialan lo! Dasar cewe aneh!"Seru cowok itu dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja ingin meninggalkan tempat tersebut kemudian memutar badannya balik lagi dan...

"dari pada lo cowok sengklek,mesum,item,jelek, dan tidak berperi ke'kyungsoo'an. Gue sumpahin lo gak boker berhari-berhari sampe lo ambeyen dan sujud minta maaf ke GUE!"Ujar Kyungsoo lalu berbalik lagi meninggalkan cowok itu yang lagi-lagi dibuat cengo. Dan cowok itu menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan memojokkannya di pintu atap yang baru saja mau Kyungsoo buka -ceritanya atapnya ada pintu gitu, kea atap sekolah anime anime gitu, ngerti ga?-

"gue peringatin lo...

mulai sekarang

idup lo

bakalan ga tenang

karena gue

mulai detik ini

jadi

penganggu hidup lo"Ujar cowo itu menatap sangar kearah Kyungsoo.

GULP -kyungsoo menelan ludahnya-

"catat nama gue baik-baik di otak lo!"Serunya kembali

"**Kim**

**Jong**

**In"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kini tangisan Baekhyun sudah mereda dan ia bahkan udah kembali ceria cengar cengir sambil nonton Annabelle. apaan coba? pilem hantu dia nontonnya cengar cengir? Biarkan Baekhyun berkembang karena gadis itu sedang stress tingkat akut sekarang

"Jadi Xing, Gimana cerita lo tentang cowo yang lo suka itu?"Baekhyun lagi-lagi membahas itu dan membuat Yixing menjadi gelisah karena ia sedang tidak ingin membahas 'masalah' itu.

"gak usah bahas tentang itu lah enek gue."Ujar Yixing sambil cemotin Kripik Kentang nya Baekhyun

"ih lo Pehape banget, lo gak liat gue udah kepo tingkat akut? Atau lo mau liat gue nangis kejer lagi?"Ancam Baekhyun dengan seringaian mesumnya

"ekhem, tapi gue malu Baek"

"malu kenapa sih? Apa salahnya coba. setiap orang berhak jatuh cinta"Kata Baekhyun sok bijak

"najis gue denger lo sok bijak gini, bikin bulu kuduk gue merinding disko"

"Anjir, gini-gini gue walopun belom pernah jatuh cinta tapi gue tau kali gimana ciri-ciri orang jatuh cinta"

"yain sok bijak amat lo macem guru agama"

"bacot lo,cepet cerita! gak usah banyak bacot!"

"ekhem oke gue mulai dari 3 tahun yang lalu... jadi gini"

_Flashback _

_Yixing bersama teman-temannya sedang bermain TOD dikelas kebetulan saat itu guru sedang tidak ada dikelas. Botol kaca itu diputer-puter sampe akhirnya kena kearah_

_"YIXING!"seru teman-temannya kompak_

_"ayo lo pilih T o D?"tanya salah satu cowo berkaca mata kepada yixing_

_"gue pilih D lah"jawab Yixing berani_

_"kalo gitu gue tantang lo ngasih uang palsu ke mba-mba dikantin pas lo beli roti"Ujar teman-temannya_

_"sialan lo itu penipuan, ga gue ga mau ntar gue dosa"_

_"ga nipu juga hadeh, pokoknya kita-kita cuma mau buat lo malu pas lo kasih noh uang palsu ke mba-mba itu. nah ini dia uang palsu nya"Kata seorang cewe yang rambutnya dikucir dua itu dan menyerahkan Uang palsu yang kecilnya 2 kali lipat dari uang asli dan uang itu juga bergambar naruto,upin ipin dan lain-lain _

_"anjir loe semua kejam guys"Ujar Yixing memelas_

_"GAK ADA TUKAR TUKAR YA. lo harus jalanin Dare ini pas jam istirahat nanti"seru temen-temennya kompak_

_**Jam istirahat**_

_"Mba beli roti rasa tomcat keju nya satu"Ujar Yixing dengan muka memerah sedangkan disebrang sana terlihat teman-temannya sudah menertawakan Yixing yang sangat malu sekarang_

_"harganya 3000 dek"Ujar Mba-Mba kantin tersebut. Lalu Yixing pun merogoh sakunya dan memberi uang mainan tersebut ke Mba-mba itu. sedangkan mba-mba itu cengo liat Yixing _

_'ini anak bego atau apa'-batin mba itu_

_"maaf dek ini uangnya..."Belum sempat mba-mba itu melanjutkan kata-katanya namun sudah terpotong oleh.._

_"3000 kan mba? inih!"Ujar seorang Lelaki yang entah datang dari mana dan tersenyum kearah Yixing. Dan yixing melongo melihat cowo itu dia langsung Hokcay._

_"eh,... ma... makasih"Kata Yixing gugup karena malu dan gak tahan liat senyuman tuh cowo_

_"iya gapapa. lain kali kalo main ToD gak usah separah itu wkwkwk"kata cowo itu sambil ketawa manis dan senyum malaikat kearah Yixing. _

_Dan sejak detik itu_

_Menit itu_

_Jam itu_

_Seorang zhang yixing berusia 13 tahun kelas 1 smp telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_

_first love at sight _

_pada seorang lelaki yang tak ia kenal dan memiliki senyuman semanis malaikat itu_

_"kenalin, gue anak kelas sebelah. nama gue_

_**Kim**_

_**Joon**_

_**Myeon**__"_

_Flasback End-_

"semenjak saat itu gue jatuh cinta dan ngejar-ngejar dia sampai sekarang. ya meskipun gue ngejar-ngejarnya kaga kaya sasaeng fans atau cewe-cewe yang berlebihan gitu,tapi gue yakin 100% dia tau perasaan gue kedia"Yixing mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menghela nafas panjang

"lah gimana lo bisa seyakin itu?"tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil meminum colanya habis

"karena dulu pas jaman-jaman smp gue baru nyadar walopun gue deketinnya gak kaya sasaeng fans gitu, tapi gue deketinnya dengan cara yang alay"Kata Yixing mulai menerawang kembali

FLASBACK

* * *

XING XINGIE

duh galau niech, selalu pikirin dia tapi dia gak pernah mikirin aku eapzzz

30 minutes ago. Kim joon Myeon and 40 other like this. 8 coment. Share

* * *

Kim Joon Myeon

baper aja mulu, belajar sono :v.

15 minutes ago. Like.

* * *

LuNa Moetz

Xing Xing udah gede yha :3 udah pande galau galauan :p

13 minutes ago. 1 Like.

* * *

XING XINGIE

apasih kamu myun :p kan aku galauinnya kamu

12 minutes ago. Like.

* * *

XING XINGIE

Luna pergi aja sana hush hush~~ Kamu juga udah jadian sm jonghyun kan? hayo ngaku XD

12 Minutes ago . 5 like.

* * *

Kim Joon Myeon

Ga boleh galauin gue. masih kecil, belajar dulu sana

11 Minutes ago.1 like.

* * *

OjOngiE

Kasian Xing Xing ditolak junmyun LOL :P

10 Minutes ago. Like.

* * *

Zhang Li Yin

YIXING BELAJAR KAMU! JANGAN MAIN PESBUK MULU! MAMAH BANTING LAPTOP KAMU NEH

8 Minutes ago. 100 Like

* * *

XING XINGIE

ampun mak

7 Minutes ago. Like.

* * *

_Flasback End-_

"Mana dulu gue sering obrolan sama dia di pesbuk nanyain dia udah makan lomz, gi pha , terus bilang kangen junmyun niE dan gue kok bisa sealay itu, tobat gue"Ujar Yixing setelah selesai menerawang masa lalu nya

"eh betewe tadi cowo yang lo suka itu namanya siapa?"

"Kim Joon Myeon"

"Xing gue mau jujur...

.

.

.

.

sebenarnya gue punya hubungan khusus sama Joon Myeon"

"HAH?! ASDDFGHJKL"

* * *

TBC WKAWKAWKA

thanks to **tjanbaek,geumhee,istrimino** MUMUMU :*

oke ini gue lanjut. karena otak gue masih encer untuk ngelanjutinnya

walopun yang review sedikit. tapi temen2 sengklek gue minta ini di lanjut

jadi gue lanjut

jangan lupa reviews sayangkuh. dan jangan bersembunyi menjadi siders^_^


	3. MIANHAMNIDA ATTENTION PLEASE!

MIANHAMNIDA

oke maaf buat yang suka dengan ff ini (walopun sedikit tapi gue harus tetep umumin ini),gue bakalan telat banget updatenya. Karena gue akan melaksanakan UJIAN NASIONAL. biasalah gue masih bocah cimit, jadi makanya mau belajar keras agar membanggakan mamake dan bapake. Dan... Gue mau curhat sedikit nih gapapakan.

Gue mau tanya sama kalian, gimana sih ff gue ini? Tulisan gue terlalu kasar ya? soalnya gue sedih kalo ada yang gak suka sama ff gue (emg ada yang suka?). gue cuma minta saran kalian sebaiknya ff gue ini di gimanain biar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman lagi. Karena gue hanyalah seupil bocah yang sok2an buat ff humor dan paling takut di bash :( karena gue cinta damai #halah.

buat Sj13(Guest) dan Yecharmin: jeonmal mianhamnida eonni T.T, gue tau ff gue biasa aja gak menarik dan gak lucu. tapi gue bikin kek gini emang buat seru-seruan dan bukan untuk ngehina. atau tulisan gue kasar banget ya? tapi ciyus gue kan buatnya itu choi saem gitu gue malah gak kepikiran kalo itu choi siwon ato siapalah gitu. gue kalo buat ff emang pake marganya doang gak suka pake nama boyband lain buat jadiin guru. dan gue juga suka suju T.T astaga, maaf banget kalo misalnya lu berfikiran yang gue hina itu siwon atau personil suju yang lain. gue gak punya niatan dan gue juga gak mau ada perpecahan antara exo l dan elf karena gue dulunya juga dimulai dari seorang elf :(. beribu maaf gue sampein buat kalian. walopun gak mau baca ff gue gapapa tapi tolong maafin gue, jebal. jujur kritikan kalian sukses buat gue diem dan sempet mikir dimana kesalahan gue. setelah gue pikir2 ternyata bahasa gue emang kasar banget. Dan juga makasih buat kalian karena kritikan kalian jadi masukan buat gue dan sekali lagi MAAAAAAF HUWAAA T.T

Seksibingo : TERIMAKASIH ATAS SARANNYA SAYANGKU :*. tolong dikasi saran yang lebih banyak lagi ya,karena gue gak pinter nulis ff,pinternya cuma baca doang.

Babyboo(Guest) : makasih :'( kamu bikin saya terharu padahal ni ff biasa biasa aja tapi kata2 kamu menjadi penyemangat dihidupku #saikembrem

Zeejohie : terimakasi :3

Baby Kim : kita liat saja kelanjutannya :3

Saya Orang(Guest) : Terimakasih orang ^_^

bbcskl : kamu ngapain(?) wkwkwk, tapi RT banget cuma krayon yang bisa ngewarnain

HanMinHyun : terharu lagi :'( tapi ga boongkan kalo ni ff seru? (karena menurut gue biasa aja wkwkw#abaikan). TOLONG CEPET JATUHIN GUE DARI ATAP ASRAMA KARENA GUE JUGA BOSAN IDUP #GAWOI

dan makasih untuk yang sudah menfav serta memfollow ff geje ini.

.

.

.

TERUS TUNGGUIN FF GUE YA T.T KALO GA MAU YA AKU MAH RAPOPO


	4. Tragedi asrama berhantu

**Chapter 3 -Tragedi Asrama Berhantu-**

"Mana dulu gue sering obrolan sama dia di pesbuk nanyain dia udah makan lomz, gi pha dan semacamnya dulu gue kok bisa sealay itu, tobat gue"Ujar Yixing setelah selesai menerawang masa lalu nya

"eh betewe tadi cowo yang lo suka itu namanya siapa?"

"Kim Joon Myeon"

"Xing gue mau jujur...

.

.

sebenarnya gue punya hubungan khusus sama Joon Myeon"

"HAH?! ASDDFGHJKL"

.

.

.

pzsehun27 present~~~~

OUR STORY IN DORMITORY (OSID)

Ooc,GS (FOR UKE),Typo(s) (malas ngedit soalnya)

Rated : T

Main Cast : All Exo Pairing

Genre : Friendship,Romance,Humor (yekali)

Lenght : Chaptered

Warning : garing,abal-abal,gaje (mohon dimaafkan karena selera humor gue rendah)

A/N : gue tegasin disini gue bukan bermaksud untuk menghina atau semacamnya, gue cuma buat untuk seru-seruan walaupun gak seru #bunuh. Dan maaf,kalau gak suka boleh ga baca kok. gapapa mah akunya :3. HAPPY READING NDE^_^

.

.

.

.

"HAH ASDFGHJKL! Serius lo Baek?" Tanya Yixing dengan mata yang sudah membulat belo sebelo mata Kyungsoo.

"Au ah kepo amat lo. Nyok kebawah,waktunya makan malam,ahay!"Ujar Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yixing.

Suara berisik dan ribut seperti pasar itu sudah menyambut Baekhyun dan Yixing yang baru saja sampai ke Aula Utama Asramanya -dilantai 1-. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, berlari-lari sambil membawa makanan ditangannya dan Banyak juga yang telah duduk di Meja makan Utama yang panjang dan lebarnya bisa dibilang _Big Size _itu yang muat menampung sekitar 300 murid SJR SHS. Oh jangan tanyakan kenapa siswa-siswi di SJR SHS sangat sedikit. Karena memang hanya orang-orang yang terpilih lah yang bisa memasuki sekolah elite itu, dan setiap tingkatannya mereka hanya menampung 100 murid.

"Eh Xing, ambil makanannya dulu yok!"Seru Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Yixing yang sedari tadi diam dengan wajah yang ditekukkan -pertanda ia sedang merajuk-. Merasa bahwa Yixing sedang merajuk, Baekhyun pun meninggalkan Yixing sendirian dan memilih untuk mengambil jatah makanannya dulu.

"Anjir lebih milih makanan dari pada gue"Ujar Yixing, betapa miris dirinya yang sekarang seperti orang bego ditengah keramaian. Dan...

"Eh,lo Yixing bukan?"Ujar seorang Lelaki menepuk pundak Yixing pelan. Dan Yixing menoleh padanya. Seketika waktu seakan terhenti,Yixing dengan dramatisnya membayangkan bahwa sedang bertebar bunga-bunga yang keluar dari pancaran cahaya Lelaki itu. Dan seketika Jongdae a.k.a Chen datang untuk menyapu Bunga-bunga tersebut yang berjatuhan. Ternyata Jongdae hanya datang sebagai peran sampingan saja.

"buset ganggu suasana amat lo"Bisik Yixing pada Jongdae atau Chen yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan nyapu-menyapunya.

"Eeh... eeh... Eeh iya Junmyeon? Lo sekolah disini juga?"Tanya Yixing berpura-pura terkejut melihat Junmyeon -lelaki yang menepuk pundaknya tadi- sedang berada dihadapannya.

"Iya, Gue baru tau kalau lo sekolah disini juga. Lo kelas apa?"Tanya Junmyeon dengan senyuman guardiannya itu.

"hmm, kelas 10 B. Lo?"Tanya Yixing sekedar basa-basi yang sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau Junmyeon kelas 10 A.

"10 A,Ga nyangka ya kita bisa satu sekolahan betewe lo udah ngambil jatah makan lo belom?"Tanya Junmyeon lagi dan Yixing hanya menggeleng pelan -biasa sok kalem gt ceritanya depan kecengan-.

"Gue juga, yaudah ambil yok!"Seru Junmyeon sambil menarik lengan Yixing yang membuat Yixing mati kesenengan dan menguarkan aura lope-lope disekitarnya. Yang membuat Chen kembali datang untuk menyapu aura lope-lope tersebut.

* * *

Byun Baekhyun,gadis itu sekarang sedang mengumpat dan mensumpah serapahi barisan antrian nya yang baru saja di potong oleh sekelompok Siswa Lelaki dengan seenaknya. Baekhyun kini sudah berada dibarisan pertama dan mengambil jatah makannya dengan porsi yang bisa cukup dibilang banyak itu. Dan Baekhyun dengan celingak-celinguk mencari Yixing yang sudah menghilang ditempat semulanya tadi. Sambil celingak-celinguk Baekhyun menyuapkan nasinya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat kata neneknya kalo makan sambil berdiri itu sama aja dengan kambing dan Baekhyun paling anti dengan kambing karena ia memiliki masa lalu yang buruk dengan kambing. Baekhyun memilih mencari tempat duduk dan tiba-tiba...

'BRUK'

'DUK'

'AW'

'PRANG'

'KYAAAA'

Yeah, baru saja Baekhyun tertabrak dengan seorang Lelaki bertubuh besar dan tinggi yang menjulang seperti jerapah itu yang sedang berada diatas Baekhyun.

"Minggir"Ujar Baekhyun dan Lelaki tersebut langsung bangkit dari posisinya yang _Ekhem _sama Baekhyun. Dan tanpa Babibu Lelaki itu langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sekarang penampilannya acak-acakan dengan Mie dan telor bertengger dirambutnya dan nasi bertumpahan di bajunya. Orang-Orang menatap Baekhyun iba tapi tak satupun yang ingin membantunya.

"Baek, lo gak apa-apa?"Tanya Yixing yang entah datang dari mana kini membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Gu... gue, GUE KESEL SAMA LOOOOOOO!"Teriak Baekhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan berlari keluar dari ruang aula meninggalkan Yixing yang cengo dan bingung dengan apa yang barusan terjadi padanya

"Lah, kok gue?" Tanya Yixing entah pada siapa dan Yixing segera berlari meninggalkan Makanan yang ia bawa serta Junmyeon yang berada dibelakangnya ikut-ikutan cengo melihat aksi kedua sahabat itu.

"Baek tunggu akuh!"Ujar Yixing masih dalam mode mengejar Baekhyun

"Baek,kamu harus dengerin aku!"Kata Yixing lagi dan ia kini telah meraih tangan Baekhyun

"Kamu gak pernah hubungin aku, sms gak pernah, telpon gak pernah!"

"AKU GAK PUNYA PULSA"

_'Gubrak' _

"Sumpah ini jijik, garing lo"Ujar Yixing dengan wajah poker face.

"Lah, lo duluan yang sok-sokan drama ngejar-ngejar gue dan bilang gue harus dengerin penjelasan lo. Kan jijik!"Ujar Baekhyun sambil manyun dan berjalan meninggalkan Yixing.

"Iya maap,Gue kebawa suasana hehe! Nyok capcus beresin dulu rambut sama baju Lo!"Seru Yixing sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya kekamar mereka.

_Di kamar_

"Oiya,betewe tadi lo ngapain sih pake jatuh gitu di lantai. Dan WOW posisi Lo sama Cowok tadi tuh bener-bener kaya di drama-drama tau ga?"

"Lo pikir gue sengaja apa jatuhnya? Dan Lo pikir gue mau apa jatuh dengan posisi itu sama tuh Cowok nyebelin?"Ujar Baekhyun sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya karena ia sangat kesal dengan cowo yang menghimpit tubuhnya tadi.

"Tapi, dia ganteng kok. So,gapapalah ya"Kata Yixing dengan nyante dan mendapatkan death glare dari Baekhyun.

"Lo kemana sih tadi? Gue tuh jatuh karena celingak-celinguk nyariin lo tau ga!"

"Lah kok gue sih? Siapa suruh lo cari-cari gue? Kangen ya sama Aa' Yixing?"

"Najis amat kangenin lo. Najis mughalazoh tau ga?"

"Setan lo! Udah untung gue bantuin"

"Oh jadi ceritanya Lo gak ikhlas ni?"

"Iya, Nama Gue bukan Ikhlas. Kenapa? Sewot lo?"

"Bacot lo"

"Apa Lo"

"Apa Lo"

"Lo yang apa!"

Dan kini telah terjadi perang ketiga yang berlokasi dikamar BaekXingSoo. Ya,tetapi perang ini sepertinya lebih menarik karena biasanya perang akan menggunakan bom tapi ini mereka menggantinya dengan pakaian dalam. Sebut saja Bra dan Sempak.

"Eh apa lo berani-beraninya Lempar Bra mahal gue?"

"Halah bra model Dijah kuning juga. Itu bra dijah kuning kan? yang dia pamer di instagram itu?"

"Seenaknya Lo bilang, Bab!"

Dan Aksi Lempar-Melempar Bra itu terhenti ketika pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan Muncul Seorang Wanita yang kini diwajahnya telah terpampar Bra berenda tersebut.

"BYUN BAEK HYUN! ZHANG YIXING!"

"HUWAAAAAAA AMPUUUUNNNNN"

_Brak_

_Drum_

_Dug_

_Bedubag_

_Aw_

_Cittttttt_

* * *

_"haahh" _

Seorang Wanita berpipi seperti Bakpou itu menghela nafasnya panjang dan menatap miris keatas langit. Ya, Ia sekarang sedang berada dikamarnya sendiri dan duduk meringkuk sambil membuka jendela kamarnya seperti di drama-drama ketika seorang wanita sedang patah hati. Namun kali ini ia tidak patah hati hanya saja hatinya sedang dilema karena persahabatannya yang hancur berkeping-keping dan ia sudah mencoba untuk menerima hal tersebut. Tapi kenyataan berbicara sebaliknya, bahkan kini ketika ia mencoba menjauh ia malah menjadi dekat dengannya. Ya, kenyataan yang berbicara bahwa kini ia sekamar dengan sahabat lamanya atau mantan sahabatnya yang dulu bertengkar hebat dengannya.

"Luhan kapan lo bisa dewasa" Ujarnya pelan dan menintikkan air matanya serta sesenggukan karena entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis hari ini.

_"Hiks Hiks"_

_"Sroot"_

_"Hiks Hiks"_

Bukan,itu bukan tangisan wanita itu. Tangisan itu melainkan datang dari kamar sebelah, namun tangisan itu justru terdengar seperti tangisan Lelaki bukan seorang gadis yang bernama Kim MinSeok tersebut mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Koridor itu begitu sepi. Koridor Asrama itu benar-benar menyeramkan walaupun semua lampu dihidupkan. Ya, karena ini waktunya makan malam, Semua orang pasti sedang berada di lantai 1. Minseok memberani kan diri untuk membuka kamar disebelahnya yang bernomor 133 tersebut. Kamar tersebut yang Minseok ketauhi tidak berpenghuni. Entah mengapa sepertinya kamar itu dibiarkan kosong dan sengaja agar tidak ada yang menempatinya. Dan sekelebat bayangan film-film horror merasuki pikiran Minseok.

_'Krek'_

Dengan pelan dan secara perlahan Minseok membuka pintu tersebut. Ia tidak membuka sepenuhnya hanya membuka sedikit dan mengintip dibalik celah tersebut. Minseok tidak melihat ada siapa pun didalamnya. Namun ia semakin mendengar tangisan tersebut yang semakin lama semakin kuat. Tangisan yang begitu pilu. Dan keringat dingin sekarang membasahi tubuh Minseok, pikiran-pikiran aneh kini kembali merasukinya. Dan...

"HUWAAAAA EMAKKKKKKK"Teriaknya,Lalu menutup pintu itu kembali dan Berlari sekencang mungkin. Dan Minseok menemukan sebuah kamar yang pintunya terbuka,dengan seenaknya Minseok memasukinya.

Dan kini Minseok kembali dipamparkan kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja memasuki kamar yang salah dan melihat adegan tiga orang wanita sedang berperang sembari melempar-lempar kan bra dan yang lainnya. Kamar ini benar-benar seperti kapal pecah.

"HUWAAA LO SIAPA!"Teriak satu wanita yang kita ketahui bernama Yixing tersebut menyadari bahwa adanya orang lain dikamar mereka

"Gu... Gue..."

"LO SIAPA? LO MAU MALING KUTANG YA?"Kali ini terdengar teriakan Baekhyun yang sedang berada di posisi di bawah Kyungsoo.

"Ka... kalian...

kalian...

kalian...

Lesbi?"Tanya Minseok yang melihat adegan tidak senonoh antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Enak aja lo!" Ujar Baekhyun sambil mendorong Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah jatuh dengan tidak elit dibawah kasur.

"Lo siapa?"Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya sambil mengelus-ngelus jidatnya yang barusan terbentur dengan lantai.

"Gue Minseok, Sekelas dengan kalian kok! Dan gue bukan maling, apalagi maling kutang!"Seru Minseok masih dengan mode ngos-ngosannya.

"Terus kenapa lo tiba-tiba bisa disini?"Tanya Yixing

"Lo datang dari mana?" -yang ini pertanyaan Kyungsoo-

"Apa jangan-jangan lo berasal dari bintang?" -dan yang ini Baekhyun-

"Anjir sinetron banget, gak! Gu... gue tuh tadi Lari dan liat ada kamar yang kebuka pintunya. Gue pikir ini tadi kamar gue, eh taunya gue salah masuk kamar"Kata Minseok berterus-terang

"Terus ngapain lo masih disini?" Kata Kyungsoo jutek.

"Gue gak berani keluar"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Dikamar 133 tuh ada...

Ada...

ada.."

"ADA APA DENGAN CINTA! CINTA ADA APA DENGAN!"Belum sempat Minseok menyelesaikan kata-katanya,tapi ia sudah dipotong dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang nyanyi Lagu AADC

"Bukan! Tapi ada...

ada...

ada..."

"ADA APA DENGAN MU UWOOOOWO!"Dan kali ini Yixing yang memotongnya.

"ADA SETAN BEGO!"Lalu Minseok berteriak dengan frustasi.

"ooh setan"ketiganya mengangguk -BaekXingSoo- seperti tidak menyadari apa barusan yang dikatakan oleh Minseok.

_1 Detik_

_2 Detik_

_3 Detik_

"HAH SETAN?"

"SERIUSAN LO SETAN? CAKEP GA?"

"MANA SETANNYA?"

"KALO SETANNYA CAKEP MAU GUE GREPE-GREPE!"

Oke abaikan teriakan-teriakan histeris dari Ketiga teman sekamar itu yang membuat Minseok cengo.

* * *

"Iya,jadi gitu ceritanya!"Kata Minseok sambil menarik nafasnya panjang karena ia baru saja menceritakan hal yang terjadi padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Anjir serem. Ihh gue gak nyangka di asrama kita ternyata ada hantunya!"Ujar Baekhyun yang kini telah menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut

"Eh guys, Gimana kalo kita entar malem kesana?"Tanya Yixing dan sontak keenam mata yang berada diruangan tersebut kini beralih padanya.

"Ga,gila aja lo!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah super duper takut, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus dengan laptopnya.

"Gue ga bisa. Gue gak mau melanggar peraturan, Kan katanya gak boleh keluar malam-malam melewati jam sembilan."Ujar Minseok polos

"Halah, bilang aja lo pada takut!"Ujar Yixing menantang teman-temannya

"Gue sebenarnya mau ikut tapi gabisa"Kata Minseok sedih, ia sebenarnya juga kepo dengan kamar sebelahnya itu hanya saja Minseok adalah anak terpelajar yang tidak akan melanggar peraturan seperti Yixing.

"Yah, yaudah. Lo Baek gimana?"Tanya Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun

"Gue? Gue sih ayok ayok aja. Tapi ntar lo harus tanggung jawab ya, kalo gue kenapa-kenapa!"Ujar Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah berani sekarang

"Tenang aja, ntar gue tinggal nikahin lo kan? Beres."

"Anjir, Apaan maksud lo?"

"Kan lo minta pertanggung jawaban? Lo hamil kan? Dan itu anak Gue kan? Padahal kita cuma baru pegang-pegangan dan peluk-pelukan ga sampe grepe-grepean tapi kok lu bisa hamil yak?"Ujar Yixing yang membuat Minseok cengo dan menatap seram ke kedua teman baru nya tersebut.

"Setan gila lo! Lo Kyungsoo Ikut ga?"Tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menggedikan bahunya pertanda ia tidak peduli. Lalu Baekhyun dan Yixing saling tatap-tatapan dan melemparkan seriangaian dibibir mereka.

"Eh Guys, Gue balik dulu ya!"Ujar Minseok pamit dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar BaekXingSoo

"Yakin Lo? Berani?"

"Iyalah, lagipula bentar lagi hampir jam sembilan. Dan kayanya teman sekamar gue udah balik kekamar. Gue balik dulu ya Dadah!"Kata Minseok lalu keluar dari kamar mereka.

Dan kini hening menyergap mereka.

"Baek Gue ada ide!"

* * *

"Ga,Gue ga mau ikut apaan sih lo tarik-tarik gue. Lepasin ga ato gue gigit nih"

"Pokoknya lo harus ikut!"

"Maksa amat lo! Gue kaduin lo ke Jung Sonsaeng. Kan udah Minseok bilangin kaga boleh keluar lewat jam sembilan. Entar kita dihukum Jung Sonsaeng!"

"Oh jangan-jangan lo takut ya?"

"Engga! Gue gak percaya sama yang gituan"

"Lah terus kenapa lo ga mau ikut"

"Ah bawel lo"

Kini terjadi adegan tarik-menarik antara Yixing,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Duo tim hore itu ikut melibatkan Kyungsoo didalam Misi mereka. Namun dikarenakan Kyungsoo tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka kini terjadilah pertikaian antar pelajar (najis bahasa lo-_-)

"Pokoknya lo harus ikut! Lo mau sendirian dikamar? Ntar kalo tiba-tiba ada hantu gimana?"Kata Baekhyun berusaha menghasut Kyungsoo.

"Gue gak percaya yang begituan!"

Dan Yixing yang melihat pemandangan didepannya kini mendorong kedua temannya keluar kamar dan cepat-cepat mengunci kamarnya agar Kyungsoo tidak bisa masuk kembali.

"Kembaliin Kuncinya!"

"Ga mau wekkkk" Ujar Yixing berlari dan Kyungsoo refleks mengejar Yixing, padahal itu hanya pancingan untuk Kyungsoo agar ia mau ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Dan Kini mereka bertiga hampir mendekati lokasi kejadian yang menyadari ia baru saja di jebak langsung pasrah begitu saja. Toh,ia juga sudah terlanjur disini. Dan Seketika lampu redup dikoridor asrama tersebut.

"HUWAAAAA!"

"BAEK LO DIMANA? KYUNGSOO!"

_'BRUK'_

Dan terjadilah adegan jatuh serta himpit menghimpit antara Yixing,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sama-sama panik karena matinya lampu koridor tersebut. Ditambah dengan suasana yang begitu mencekam.

"Baek... gimana nih. Aduh,Kyungsoo lo berat amat!"

"Bawel lo!"

"WOI GUE JANGAN DIHIMPIT DIBAWAH JUGA KALII!"

Sekarang posisinya Baekhyun(bawah)-Yixing(tengah)-Kyungsoo(atas). Dan seketika sebuah cahaya datang dari kegelapan. Dan kini Baekhyun, Yixing,Kyungsoo deg-degan karena mereka mengira pasti itu cahaya hantu tersebut. (sejak kapan hantu bercahaya?)

"HUWAAA SIAPA KALIAN!"Ujar Seorang Lelaki yang mengarahkan senternya ketiga wanita tersebut.

"LO SIAPA!"

"ITU ADA ITEM-ITEM"

"HUWA KALIAN SIAPA?!"

"Kita manusia oi"

Dan seketika hening

"LAH KOK SISWA LAKI BISA DISINI?"

"KALIAN MAU NGINTIPIN SISWI CEWEK YAH?"

"IH MESUM!"

Teriak ketiga wanita tersebut menatap heran kearah tiga lelaki yang masing-masing memegang senternya. Kyungsoo merasa familiar dengan wajah lelaki yang berkulit abu-abu kecoklatan tersebut.

"Lo!"Ujar mereka serempak

"Kalian saling kenal?"Kini Yixing angkat bicara

"GAK" "IYA!"Jawaban berbeda dari mereka membuat keempat orang lainnya bingung.

"Jadi kalian ngapain bisa disini?"Tanya lelaki yang berwajah kotak,Lelaki yang bernama Chen yang pernah kentut disaat Baekhyun sedang Bertikai dengan Luhan dan Lelaki yang datang menyapu ketika bertebar aura lope lope dan bunga-bunga saat Yixing sedang bersama Junmyeon.

"Seharusnya kita yang nanya gitu!"Ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap aneh kearah tiga lelaki tersebut. Yang satunya wajahnya sangat familiar(Chen),Yang ditengah tinggi menjulang dan tampan seperti model yang sepertinya juga teman sekelas mereka (Kris),Serta satu lelaki yang kini menatap sengit Kyungsoo (Kai).

"Kita lagi ronda malam!"Ujar Kris

"Beh, mana ada asrama pake ronda segala. Emang ada maling gitu? Bohong kan lo, Hayo Ngaku!"Ujar Yixing tidak percaya pada Ucapan Kris

"Kalo ga percaya yaudin! Betewe kalian ngapain saling himpit-himpitan gitu. Malam-malam lagi,berdosa bisa terjadi fitnah,mana threesome lagi!"Kali ini Chen yang bicara ia sedang dalam mode ustadnya yang suka menceramahi orang lain.

"Kit..Kita mau cari hantu!"Kata Baekhyun masih menatap curiga mereka.

"Hah hantu? Jaman gini masi ada hantu?"

"Bawel amat kalian! Sini Senternya pinjem,kita mau pakai ini"Kata Kyungsoo sambil ngerebut tiga senter dari tangan tiga Lelaki tersebut.

"Eh ikutan dong!"Kata Chen langsung menyikut lengan Kris dan Kris mengangguk setuju. Sedangkan Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin itu masih menatap sinis ke Kyungsoo.

"Yaudah kalo mau gabung, lebih rame kan lebih seru."Ujar Yixing seneng. Lalu ia memimpin jalan mereka dan melanjutkan perjalan mereka yang tadi sempat terhenti. Sekarang mereka sedang baris-berbaris seperti anak pramuka mengendap-endap menuju kamar 133 tsb.

Tetapi sepertinya keadaan lebih ricuh dibandingkan yang tadi.

"IH APAAN SIH LO PELUK-PELUK GUE! MODUS EMANG" -Baekhyun-

"Aku kan atut. maap" -Chen-

"Kris lo penakut amat, muka satpam tapi nyali hello kitty" -Yixing-

"Bawel amat lo, betewe kok lo tau nama gue? Cie stalker" -Kris-

"Jangan natapin gue gitu napa,Risih tau ga?" -Kyungsoo-

"..." -Kai-

Dan ketika mereka sampai dikamar 133.

"HUWA GUE GAK MAU MASUK! MAMA TOLONGIN CHEN! CHEN JANJI DEH GA BAKALAN NGELAK LAGI KALO DI BILANG MUKA KOTAK TIPI!"

"LO BISA DIAM GAK SIH, BERISIK TAU GA!"

"XING JANGAN GEMETARAN ELAH,SINI BIAR GUE YANG BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"BAWEL AMAT LO, LO PIKIR BUKA KUNCINYA MUDAH APA? INI AJA GUE HARUS NYOLONG DULU KUNCINYA DARI SATPAM ASRAMA KITA"

"SETDAH ITU KUNCI BANYAK MAU BUKANYA?"

"..." Jongin hanya bisa hening disaat situasi mencekam seperti ini. Namun ia tak berhenti-berhentinya menatap sinis kearah Kyungsoo.

"CHEN BISA GAK SIH GAK USAH PEGANG-PEGANG GUE!"

"HUWA YA OLOH LINDUNGI CHEN YA ALLAH!"

"Xing jangan kelamaan elah. Gue udah greget nih!"

"Bisa sabar gak sih Kris"

"Ah Berisik lo pada! Minggir!"Kali ini Jongin angkat bicara, Lelaki itu merebut Kuncinya dari tangan Yixing dan mulai membuka pintunya dengan kunci yang mungkin beratusan itu satu persatu.

'Krek'

Pintu itupun terbuka, tapi kali ini posisi baris-berbarisnya tertukar menjadi Jongin-Kyungsoo-Chen-Baekhyun-Yixing-Kris. Suasana begitu hening, yang tadinya sangat ricuh kini mereka semua saling memegang erat dan diam. Dengan perlahan pintu itu terbuka. Jongin berjalan pelan masuk kedalam, dan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sangat ketakutan sampai lupa diri,malah sekarang ia memeluk Jongin sangat erat. Chen masih berkutat dengan dzikirnya dan berdoa sambil memegang Yixing pundaknya sudah encok karna di remas Kris dengan kuat.

"Tuhan lindungi hambamu ini!"Kata Chen dengan pelan sambil menangis .

"lebay amat"Ujar Baekhyun yang sebenarnya ia juga setengah ketakutan.

"Pulang yokkkkk."Ajak Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin (Cie mereka mau pulang kemana hayo? XD KAISOO SHIPPER MENDEKAT!).

"Kris bisa gak sih gak usah remes pundak gue. Encok nih"Ujar Yixing yang meringis kesakitan karena Pundaknya sudah keram sepertinya.

"psstt, lu semua bisa diam gak sih?" Ujar Jongin yang sepertinya kesal dengan teman-temannya yang tidak bisa tenang sedari tadi.

_"Hiks Hiks"_

"Chen lo nangis?"

"Itu bukan tangisan gue"

_"Srot"_

"Chen udah lah gak usah lebay!"

"Bukan Gue,sempak!"

"Lah terus siapa?"

_"PRUT TRUT TUT TRUT TUT"_

"ANJIR KRIS LO KENTUT?"Ujar Yixing panik langsung menutup hidungnya.

"Itu suara kentutnya merdu amat!" Ujar Jongin dan seketika bebauan yang sangat mematikan itu menyergap hidung mereka semua termasuk Jongin -walopun dia pesek- #ditimpukin.

"Bukan Gue!" -Kris-

"NGAKU GAK LOE!" -Yixing-

"APA JANGAN-JANGAN KENTUT CHEN?" -Baekhyun-

"baunya naujubileh" -Kai-

"Pulang yokkkkk" Kyungsoo masih aja sibuk minta pulang.

"KOK PERASAAN GUE MULU YANG DISALAHIN. SALAH GUE APA?!"Ujar Chen berteriak frustasi.

_"PRUT"_

"Chen lo gak boker berhari-hari ya? Kentut mulu perasaan"

"Bukan gue,Jebal"

"Kalo bukan lo berarti"

.

.

.

.

.

"HA.. HANTUUUU HUWAAAAA"

"MANA HANTU MANA?"

"MAMA PULANG!"

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

"JANCOK! KRIS JANGAN GIGIT GUEEE!

Dan lagi-lagi terjadi adegan himpit-himpitan. Namun kali ini lebih ramai dan Sixsome dengan posisi Jongin(paling bawah) dan Chen (paling atas).

Dan tiba-tiba Semburat Cahaya mengarah pada mereka.

"si... siapa kalian?"

.

.

.

**Hening**

.

.

.

"HUWAAAAAA SETANNNNNNNNN"

* * *

TBC DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA.

HUWAAA KEMBALI LAGI UYEEEE.

ADA YANG NUNGGUIN GAK?! (readers : gak)

Mianhamnida atas keterlambatannya TAT. walopun gue tau gak ada yang nungguin tapi harus tetep semangka (SEMANGAT KAKA). karena ada seorang readers yang bela-belain PM agar dilanjutin (cie) Dan juga temen-temen gue maksa untuk dilanjutin. padahal gak seru kan? iyakan (IYAA BGT). btw gue udah selesai UN nih,cie mari beri kan tepuk tangan untuk gue #najis. ah bacot nih, tapi makasi banget ya buat yang udah nyemangatin gue disaat gue udah terpuruk (lebay bgt mah-_-). btw cerita ini gue selipin sedikit dikejadian nyata tentang kejadian gue dan temen-temen les gue yang sengklek pas mati lampu di les wkawkawka. tapi disono gue yang ngerjain mereka wkwk, baikan gue?

Oke pokoknya biar gak banyak bacot walopun udah banyak sih. Makasih ya yang udah mau ngefav,follow dan review ff jelek ini. saranghaeyo :*

SeksiBingo : terimakasi seksibingossi berkat kamu aku jadi lebih semangat. Huray! (jijik-_-)

HanMinHyun : Gantung diri aja sono :p, udh lanjut nih. makasi ya cuyung luv ya!

bbcskl : anjir terong dan cabe yang saling melengkapi. gue suka gaya lo (^_^)

istrinyamino : ini sudah cemungut seperti lagu smash ^_^.

Lika Like919 : Rabu tidak sekelam kulit jongin. wah hebat skl ff ini bisa menghibur mu (#fitnah) wkwkw

wifepcy : terimakasih istri peceye. tertawalah sesukamu karena jika wanita tertawa itu maka ia akan terlihat sangat cantik (ceritanya gombal)

1two4 : kamu gak pernah ngertiin aku TAT sms gak pernah, telpon gak pernah /drama. terimakasih ini sudah dilanjut kok :3

Terimakasih semuanya, sudah menyemangati saia. saia sudah cemungut kok walopun ku tak peduli ku dibully omongan lo gue beli cacian lo gue cuci dengan senyuman prestasi saik embrem.

Dan mian karena ini ff friendship jadi romancenya entaran dulu. nanti bakalan ada romancenya kok. jangan bosannya kalo ini cuma friendship

Gudbai

Saranghaeyo :*

_09052015_


End file.
